darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chlorophytum
is a FRANXX from Thirteenth Plantation piloted by Ikuno and Futoshi. Beforehand, it was piloted by Mitsuru and Ikuno. Appearance Chlorophytum is a robot mainly colored white and violet. It has violet fins that are modified to resemble hair. Chlorophytum only has a single eye with a cyan color. It has an orange gemstone on its forehead, along with a violet gemstone on its chest. Chlorophytum's arms are shaped like guns, and it has pointy, orange peg legs that are used to defeat Klaxosaurs. Chlorophytum's arms are equipped with a heat sink known as "Wing Span", which allows the FRANXX to fly, though this ability was never shown in the anime. History Episode 02: What It Means To Connect Chlorophytum is first seen when Ikuno and Mitsuru connect and activate it during the startup ritual. The initial numbers of their synchronization are shown to be in the lower range but was stable enough for a successful synchronization. Chlorophytum was the third FRANXX to leave the hangar. Episode 03: Fighting Puppet On Squad 13's first sortie, Chlorophytum fails to connect as Ikuno and Mitsuru are unable to synchronize, as Ikuno’s capacity level is far lower than Mitsuru’s, causing their para sync to drop. Ikuno asks for a little more time but Mitsuru tells her not to bother. This results in Chlorophytum staying behind during the battle while the others go on ahead. Episode 04: Flap Flap When a worm-type klaxosaur attacks, Mitsuru refuses to back out of piloting despite being badly injured from piloting Strelizia the previous time. Ikuno tells him to grab on to her as he struggles to walk and he refuses but ends up falling in her arms and she carries him to the hanger. He then tells Ikuno that he hopes she can connect this time. She replies not to worry and starts to think of Ichigo. Because of this, Chlorophytum is able to successfully connect and activate. It heads off to battle the klaxosaur, though it and Squad 13 have some difficulties defeating it until Strelizia arrives to assist them. While Chlorophytum and the other FRANXX hold the klaxosaur down, Strelizia jumps into the klaxosaur, destroys its core and defeats it. Episode 06: DARLING in the FRANXX Chlorophytum and the rest of Squad 13 takes part in the duo mission with Squad 26 to protect the kissing of Plant13 and 26. Squad 13 is ordered to be the last line of defense while Squad 26 will be on the front lines. A handful of Klaxosaurs get past and Squad 13 fights them. Argentea accidentally collides with Chlorophytum. Ichigo then orders Chlorophytum to protect Genista after the latter is attacked. The units then jump on a Gutenberg Klaxosaur and climb it. Chlorophytum helps Genista, and Ikuno tells Mitsuru they need to create an opening to find the core, which he retorts she didn’t need to remind him. Episode 08: Boys vs Girls During a battle, a klaxosaur spills mysterious goo all over the FRANXX units, including Chlorophytum. The goo enters the cockpits and causes the girls’ suites to melt. Unlike the other boys who are embarrassed to see the girls being exposed, Mitsuru has no reaction other than a small blush and looks away. When the battle is over, Hiro tells the girls what has happened, causing the girls to become embarrassed and angry at the boys. Episode 09: Triangle Bomb Squad 13 is dispatched to neutralize a Gutenberg class Klaxosaur with tentacles. Mitsuru sees the core and Chlorophytum rushes towards the klaxosaur to destroy it. However it is nearly caught by the tentacles and Delphinium intercepts, causing the latter to be captured and absorbed by the Klaxosaur. Goro ejects Ichigo from Delphinium before being absorbed. Chlorophytum and the squad commence a rescue mission. Chlorophytum and Genista are stationed as the last line of defense while Strelizia and Argentea take the front line to help Ichigo get inside the klaxosaur’s vapor hole in order to reach Delphinium. Episode 11: Partner Shuffle Hachi informs Mitsuru and Ikuno that they haven't been able to fight and defeat Klaxosaurs as skillfully as the others with Chlorophytum. Later, when the FRANXX robots are getting ready to battle incoming Conrad-class Klaxosaurs, Chlorophytum's para-capacity levels fall and it disconnects, only for Ikuno find out that Mitsuru is ill. After Mitsuru feels better, he requests to pilot a FRANXX. Nana and Hachi do a capacity test with Ikuno and Mitsuru, but Mitsuru's para-capacity levels are too low and Hachi notes that he might become a pruning target if this continues. Because of this, Nana asks the parasites if they want to do a partner shuffle. Ikuno wants to try with Ichigo and Kokoro replies she wants to pilot with Mitsuru. After commencing for a connection in Genista, their paracapacity rate is low but crossed the minimum requirement. Kokoro and Mitsuru become official partners, while a heartbroken Futoshi is assigned to now be partners with Ikuno, who failed to synchronize with Ichigo in Delphinium. When a Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur is detected, the FRANXX robots are sent off to battle it. Futoshi and Ikuno manage to link and activate Chlorophytum, and it acts as the defense alongside Genista in the battle. Futoshi notices Ikuno is getting intense as they try to attack the klaxosaur. While approaching the Klaxosaur to expose its core, Genista suddenly disconnects and Chlorophytum saves Genista from getting attacked by the Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur, counter-attacking with its bullets. Chlorophytum protects Genista until Kokoro and Mitsuru are able to reconnect and reactivate Genista successfully and expose the Klaxosaur's core, as Strelizia lands the finishing blow on the Klaxosaur. Episode 12: The Garden Where It All Began Chlorophytum and the other units are dispatched when a horde of Conrad class Klaxosaurs appear bear the Garden. However, Strelizia goes rogue due to Zero Two’s obsession with becoming human and kills the klaxosaurs without help from the others. Episode 15: DARLING in the FRANXX Chlorophytum takes part in the battle to help APE seize control of Gran Crevasse. However a Lehmann Super klaxosaur suddenly appears, smashes into Plantation 13, and sends a horde of Conrad klaxosaurs into it. Chlorophytum quickly runs out of power and uses up all its reserves, and uses a pillar to fight the klaxosaurs. A humanoid substance falls out of a core from one of the Klaxosaurs and Miku notes it looks human. Zorome and Ikuno day that is impossible before witnessing a plantation self-destruct. Strelizia eventually neutralizes the klaxosaur but the units see the cores remain and are about to detonate. A giant, colossal hand comes from underground and crushes the cores, destroying Plantation 13 but miraculously sparing the squad. Episode 20:A New World Chlorophytum and the other units are dispatched to fight the klaxosaurs and allow Strelizia to operate Hringhorni until an alien species called VIRM appears. Episode 21: For the One I Love VIRM begins fighting with the klaxosaurs and kills numerous parasites. Chlorophytum and the others later help Zero Two on her mission to rescue Hiro. Ikuno and Futoshi go full power to blast through a blocked corridor. Chlorophytum disconnects and Futoshi sees that Ikuno’s hair has turned white while she pants heavily. Ichigo orders Genista and Argentea to protect Chlorophytum while she and Goro take Zero Two to Hiro’s location. When VIRM retreats, Chlorophytum is seen being carried out of Gran Crevasse by Genista and Argentea. Episode 23: DARLING in the FRANXX Despite Ikuno’s fragile health, Chlorophytum takes part in the galactic battle against VIRM to help Hiro rescue Zero Two. Episode 24: Never Let Me Go Chlorophytum becomes a monument within the Parasites’ New Community Gallery Trivia * Along with Genista, Chlorophytum is the only FRANXX who does not vaguely resemble the plant that gives it its namesake. The Chlorophytum plant species, also known as the "spider plant", has greenish-white flowers, while Chlorophytum's color scheme is mainly white and violet. * Chlyorophytum represents protection. * The only way Ikuno is able to activate Chlorophytum with Mitsuru/Futoshi is by thinking of Ichigo. de:Chlorophytum es:Chlorophytum pl:Chlorophytum Category:FRANXX